Dean Winchester's Journal
by 1967blackchevyimpala
Summary: Dad kept a journal, I can too, right? Maybe it'll help some other hunter someday, everything I know about every evil thing is in here. (Includes presumed hunts, expands on cannon, and some fluff.)
1. Chapter 1

October 28th, 2005

I figure I should make a journal, like dad does. Maybe it'll take a load off some other hunter's back when I'm gone.

Just got a voicemail from dad. There's a hiss in the background, and I'm finally done with the voodoo case. I fucking hate witches. It's been three weeks and this is all I got, so I'll see how the EVP goes when I run it through a gold wave. The voicemail itself sounds bone-chilling, but no more than usual I guess. The EVP sounds like somethin straight outta White Noise.

The voicemail says: "Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on. Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

October 29th

No clue where dad is. I've called him over and over and it goes straight to voicemail. If the guy doesn't even have his phone on I know somethings gotta be really wrong.

Ran the ghost hiss through EVP. It flattens down to a creepy chick saying "I can never go home." Dad was on a hunt in Jericho, California. Bunch of dudes were getting kidnapped and it happened before. I'm gonna go down there to check, but I don't wanna do somethin like that alone. I think I'm gonna stop by Stanford and ask Sammy for a favor. The kid better not throw a tantrum, he already did plenty a couple years ago.

 **CASE FILE: Jericho, California. Guys keep going missing on the same 5-mile stretch of road, most recently a dude went MIA a month ago. Left his car behind. There was another one way back in April and ones in '04, '03, '98, '92. There were ten of them in 20 years, dad followed the hunch something was going on.**

October 30th

Went to get Sam. The kid's got almost a normal life, hot girlfriend, scholarship... he's about as close to the white picket fence as any of us could get. Snuck in his window cause I couldn't get in the dorm area without a key and that was faster than ringing in. He's rusty.

He told me he'd come help find dad but he had to come back Monday. Sammy's gonna be a lawyer, always knew he would get a smartass job. Smartass job for a smartass kid. Plus, he already got tons of court practice with his Dad vs Sammy sparring matches. Wish his sparring was as interesting as Godzilla vs Mothra. Damn, what a great movie.

October 31st

Drove all night and morning. Sammy thinks he's all high and mighty now that he's a college boy, says his name ain't Sammy anymore and my music ain't good. Bitch is wrong, as usual. We don't know if dad is here yet, but he's not at the hospital or morgue, so guess we have to keep looking.

We found a bridge where the dude went missing. Tried to talk to the police, they're all dumb asshats and Sammy stomped on my foot for actin like it. Escaped before FBI agents caught us. I'm not letting Mulder and Scully throw off our hunt.

The guy's name was Troy, we met with his girlfriend Amy and her pal. Thankfully, they weren't as thick as their eyeliner. Told us about a local legend about a ghost hitchhiker. I'm kinda excited, it's a classic ghost story comin too life. Who knows, maybe Bloody Mary's real too.

We found a story about a Constance Welch, girl who's kids were offed. She went off to gank herself by taking a swan dive into the river. Going to visit the bridge. Guess we're gonna play out the hunt and hope we catch dad on the way. Maybe he's being held captive by the bitch, but that's not her MO.

The bitch showed up, turned on my car. Almost crashed it, what a bitch. My car! Couldn't she have just possessed Sammy or somethin? It'd be better. I fell into the river and now I smell like shit.

Sam talked shit about mom.

I wish Sammy would come back. Sure, he and dad yelled more than they talked, but Sam owes it to us. He's one of us, he's got a responsibility. He's a fucking Winchester. We're his goddamn family, dammit. I don't wanna kill the son of a bitch that killed mom without him. It ain't just about dad, this is what we gotta do. It's what Sam's gotta do. Even if he did get that normal, apple pie life, his past would come back to bite him in the ass.

November 1st

Turns out Dad got a room for a month at the hotel. It's full of wrappers and all the crap he collects, but he hasn't been here for at least a couple days. He had protective charms everywhere, salt... somethin bigger than a ghost must've been after him. He had info on the wall, figured it out. The Constance bitch is a woman in white.

 **MONSTER FACTS: Woman in White/Weeping Woman. Girl ganks her own kids and then herself. Just like any other ghost, but kills dudes who can't keep their dicks to themselves. Kill it by burning the corpse.**

Went out to get a bite to eat and the asshat police caught me. Sammy made it out. They caught my Nugent reference, which was good cause he can riff his ass off, bad because they didn't believe me. I could use some Motor City Madness right now. Sam got me out and visited the dead gal's husband.

Sammy (almost) had a fling with the crazy chick in white, I caught up with him. Got him out alive and the bitch's own children killed her. We had to crash my car into the house, poor baby. Good thing that bitch is dead, I'd kill her with my bare hands otherwise, ghost or not.

The police had dad's journal. Dad never leaves that thing anywhere, doesn't even take it out of his jacket. Something's seriously wrong if he's leavin it with the badged asshats. There were coordinates, which means we know where to go next. I don't understand why he can't just write the place's goddamn name, finding a spot shouldn't take hours of GPS tracking.

November 2nd

It's 3 AM. Guess Sammy's stuck with me whether he likes it or not.

Jess is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

November 2nd (continued)

Jess died the same way mom did. I feel bad for Sammy, I remember what it was like when mom died and it wasn't fun in any sense. Told him I'd stay in town with him and look around for any clues about the son of a bitch who did it.

November 3rd

Stanford's boring as hell. Already tired of searching.

November 4th

More boring. Never thought I'd be searching every inch of a college campus for a case, but here I am

November 5th

Slightly less boring. There was a girl named Anne.

November 6th

Sammy just won't give up. Tried to reach dad again, nothing. We should really start following those coordinates before he's gone god-knows-where.

November 7th

Nada

November 8th

Sam agreed to get going tomorrow. I feel like shit for making him leave, but sticking around isn't just boring, it's hell for him.

November 9th

I'm worried about Sammy. The kid has been having nightmares. He thinks I don't notice. I do, I'm not blind.

The coordinates lead to a place called Blackwater Ridge in Colorado. Sam and I headed there. The coordinates lead to the middle of nowhere, and I don't know why dad would send us there. This place is pretty damn cool. Man, I might even get to see a Grizzly, a real one! The ranger told us about a hot chick who thinks her bro Tommy is missing. And damn, he's right... Haley's one of the hottest girls I've seen in a long time. Good taste in cars, too.

Sammy and I hit up a bar and figured out the case. Note to self: Sol beer is fucking great

 **CASE FILE: Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Two hikers went missing up in the ridge back in April. Before those guys, 8 people in 1982, 1959, and 1936- every 23 years. Tommy Collins went missing while camping up there, his sis is pretty freaked about it. He's a smart guy, eats his Wheaties, and calls his family every day. A video he took before he went missing has a thing in the background, a thing faster than any monster I've ever seen. The authorities won't listen to Haley since they have their heads up their asses and Tommy has a permit for a few more days, and they think the past attacks were Grizzlies. Man, I wish. Those things are huge! We're heading up to Blackwater Ridge with her tomorrow.**

We met with Shaw, a dude who survived one of the attacks when he was a kid. He said it came at night into a locked cabin, so it ain't a bear. His parents died but it left him. He had a huge scratch scar on his chest, this is definitely our kinda thing. It's not a spirit or demon since it opened the door. Sammy says it's "corporeal" since he's a smartass college boy and speaks "I'm better than you" language. Since it's physical we can kill it, so we're stocking up to kill the beast. I think it might be a skinwalker or black dog. Sammy's acting like an ass, saying Haley can't come. Sure, it'll be dangerous, but I get it- she wants to save her family. Picked up some peanut MMs for tomorrow.

November 10th

Haley, her bro Ben, and this dick named Roy are comin with us to the campsite. Roy's one of the dumbest guys I've met, I mean, he's Carl Spackler with a superiority complex. Haley found out I lied so I told her the truth. I told her about dad and she said everything was peachy.

We reached the coordinates, no dad. Something's out here, something smart. It lured us away and stole our packs. The campsite's a bloodbath, bleeding bodies were dragged away along with monster tracks which conveniently disappear. It ain't a black dog, guess there's no gettin the Led out on this hunt. I hope Haley's brother's still alive, maybe he is, maybe he isn't... we'll find him either way. I need to help get this poor girl some closure. Sam thinks it's a Wendigo, but they never come out west. It's the only possibility though so we're gonna stock up on Anasazi symbols and torch the sucker. Night's coming and Roy's still being an ass, but we gotta protect even him.

 **MONSTER FILE: Wendigo. Name means "Man that Devours" in Cree. Usually in northern America, a creature of Native American legend. A dude turned Hannibal hulks out after eating too many humans and becomes this immortal thing which feeds every 23 years. Usually stay in a cool, dark place, like a mine or a cave. Powers include mimicking voices, strength, speed, claws, and being damn good hunters. Can fend them off with Anasazi symbols, but you can't kill them w/out torching them. Note to self: they can't curse Pet Semetaries in real life**

Dad's not here, Sammy's not telling me anything. Taking care of him's my job, and I can't do that if he's acting all belligerent. That's my thing. This sucks, but we gotta keep doing this hunt. Dad sent us here for a reason. I hate to say it, but I think dad doesn't wanna be found. I think he wants us to hunt. He wants us to pick up where he left off, saving people, hunting things-the family business. He's given us a job to do and we should do it. We gotta trust dad, but until we find him, we gotta keep doing what we do best. Besides, we get to kill some evil sons of bitches and save a lotta people doing it too

The Wendigo keeps trying to draw us out. Roy's shot at it, left the symbols, and ran after it. He died.

November 11th

Tommy might be still be alive, and we're gonna find him and the son of a bitch that hurt so many people. I'm ready for some good old fashioned torching.

The hunt's over. The bastard split us up, tried to trick us, and had fun trying to rip us apart, but I sent the thing to hell. I left a trail of MMs for Gretel, thank god I did. We were in an abandoned mine and there were other victims too. This thing's been doing this for years, I'm so fucking glad it's gone. I hate camping. Damn thing hurt my face, which wasn't great, but it wasn't all bad. I saved Tommy, and Haley gave me a kiss. Guess I taste good after all.


End file.
